The production of molded articles, for example, airplane fuselage components, is typically subject to various limitations. For instance, it is often more convenient to perform some processes on a molded structure after the structure has been formed on a die and remains affixed thereto, than after removing the molded structure from the die. More particularly, for example, holes must often be drilled in the molded structure, wherein the holes are used to align, coordinate, or attach the molded structure to other parts or tools in the manufacturing process. However, drills currently used to perform such a drilling process are typically large and cumbersome, and may be configured such that they are not able to access some areas of the structure or workpiece to drill the required hole. Further, a drill bushing for guiding the drill bit may not be easily incorporated or used in the drilling process, thereby possibly affecting the accuracy of the hole drilled in the workpiece. In addition, some drills must be manually operated, thus requiring the physical positioning of an operator in an awkward or possibly unsafe position to drill the hole in the workpiece.
Generally, two configurations of drills are utilized for drilling holes in a workpiece formed on a die: a manually-operated drill and a manually-operated drill having automatic feed and retraction capabilities. Where a manually-operated drill is used, the drilling process requires an operator to be positioned on or about the die or workpiece to drill the hole in the workpiece, possibly through a pre-positioned drill bushing. The operator may have to climb onto or under a large die and possibly place himself/herself in an unsafe, awkward, or uncomfortable position to perform the drilling procedure. Also, any contact of the operator with the workpiece or die could result in damage to either component. In addition, chip swarf from the drilling process may come into contact with the workpiece and could cause damage thereto, injury to the operator, or damage to other equipment. Further, since the drilling operation is performed manually, many parameters of the drilling operation such as the feed rate of the drill bit, entry into/exit from the workpiece of the drill bit, start/stop of the drill, and chip swarf removal may suffer from lack of consistency. Still further, the removable drill bushing, possibly used in the drilling process to guide the drill bit, is typically prone to inaccurate installation on or about the workpiece as well as to excessive wear from the manual drilling operation. Such limitations of the drill bushing may thereby lead to inconsistently and inaccurately drilled holes. Drills having automatic feed and retraction provisions reduce, for example, the shortcoming of inconsistent drill bit feed rates present with manually-operated drills, but possess many of the same drawbacks as manually-operated drills.
Thus, there exists a need for a drill capable of being applied, with minimal difficulty, to drill holes in workpieces formed on many different configurations and areas of a die used to mold workpieces. Such a drill should be positionable and actuatable with respect to the die to drill the hole without requiring the operator to climb onto or under the die to perform the drilling process, thereby lessening the risk to the operator and the possibility of damage to the workpiece and/or die. The drill should desirably have automatic feed and retraction capabilities and preferably should have a provision for effectively incorporating a drill bushing for guiding the drill bit as the drilling procedure is performed. The drill should also be capable of collecting the chip swarf produced by the drilling process in order to minimize the possibility of injury to the operator and damage to the workpiece or other equipment.